Frustration From a Quiz
by SubspaceChronicXXV
Summary: Have you ever seen people get frustrated over games? What about Digimon? Well, if so, what do you think their reactions are going to be? Well, you're going to find out. And I know the perfect game to start. See how some of the digidestined and their digimon react to a pile of crappy questions. Heh, and it all started with a dare. Read this and see for yourself. Rated T for language
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys. This is Subspace Chronic XXV here with my first fanfiction. I've had this idea for about 2 months, so it's very bad at first. This story has a lot of raging, but, for now, we start with a calm chapter. It all starts when Davis sees a boy running back inside the school. Davis and his Digimon partner, Veemon, follow him but lost him in the hallway. Luckily, his search ended when he saw a light coming from the computer lab with a voice sounding like he's playing a game. Both of them look inside to see what he's doing until.**

**As for disclaimers: I do not own Digimon nor the game.(If you played the game and raged SO much, you might know which one I'm talking about.) I'll only give you one hint. Quiz**

* * *

**Frustration from a Quiz: Prologue to Rage, Dare to Completion**

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS FUCKING GAME!"

This startled the goggle-headed boy and lizard looking fellow looking through the door to the computer lab. As the duo fell inside the room with a damaged ear, two more teenagers approached them.

"Hey Davis. What are you doing lying down the floor for?" A girl voice asked.

"Aw. It's just nothing Kari, except a boy playing the computer ear raped me and Veemon to the floor," said the one called Davis.

Veemon starts bringing tears of pain.

"It stinking hurts!"

The cat digimon next to Kari looked to see the boy shutting the computer down with her ears covered.

"ALRIGHT I'M SHUTTING THIS DOWN. I'm out of he- what are you guys doing here?"

The boy with the hat on replied," Oh we were just wondering what Davis was doing looking inside the computer lab and found you. What were you doing here?"

"Ahh. It's just nothing. All I did was play a game that ALMOST MADE ME BREAK THE PC!"

Davis then says," Aw come on. How difficult can a game be? What's the game title?"

"The Impossible Quiz."

"The Impossible Quiz, huh? Well, they shouldn't call that impossible anymore, because I'm going to make the impossible possible. I'll beat this, no sweat. I've played many quiz games and never get frustrated."

The guy with the hat muttered," Says the guy who got C's and D's on most of his tests."

Hearing T.K's realistic fact, he muttered, "AW. Shut it T.B."

The mystery boy replied, "Oh really? You think that's easy. I got to number 50 and died 240 times. No one has ever completed it. Ever. If you think you're so great, then I dare you to complete this game without quitting, nor frustration. You, and your digimon. Is it a deal?"

Smirking, Davis accepted.

"Alright then. It's a deal."

The guy starts to leave.

"W-wait. What's your name?"

"Tony. It's Tony."

The guy now known as Tony continues to leave as his eyes become wide open and he starts blushing.

Davis, seeing his face, begins forming a fist.

"See ya. And hellooooo hottie."

Hearing that compliment over his girl, he clenches his fist and mumbled, "Oh I'll show you hottie."

After the encounter of Tony, Davis and Veemon began walking down his home street.

Davis smiling thought, Before the sun comes the next day, there will be a victor in the Impossible Quiz and his name is Davis. Eat your heart out Tony.

* * *

**Mysterious person: This chapter sucks.**

**Me: I know that. However, I made a little tweaks to the ending.**

Sorry. This chapter was really rushed.

** I didn't exactly planned this perfectly, but that's the prologue. Many people can do it better than I can. Oh well. Next chapter, we have Davis playing the Impossible Quiz. That's right, the Impossible Quiz. I know you guys are going to wonder or expect what his reaction is. However, many of you know how to fit his personality perfectly, but I didn't, so it won't be accurate. **

**Farewell.**


	2. Chapter 1: Davis and Veemon

**Hey guys, Subspace XXV here. Today's the day Davis starts playing the game. Or should I say the rage game that is the Impossible Quiz.**

**By the way: I'm changing how the dialogue works. Instead of "." It would be:**

**Disclaimer: Both the Impossible Quiz and Digimon doesn't belong to me. They belong to:**

**Impossible Quiz Splapp-Me-Do**

**Digimon Toei Animation-Bandai**

**Davis: Oh no.**

**Begin.**

**Davis: Uh-Oh.**

**Chapter 2: Davis and Veemon**

After the dare has been set, Davis starts for the computer with Veemon. He turns it on and starts for google.

Davis: Hmmm. How bad could it be.

When it showed the impossible quiz as the first result. He clicked it and looked at the number of plays.

Davis: 3,000 plays already? After 2 weeks. This game must be popular. Alright, begin. Uh-Oh?

The first question shows.

Davis: How many holes in a polo?

Veemon: I think it means a polo shirt.

Davis: Ok then 4.

_Ding_

Davis: Alright. This is going to be a quick game.

Veemon: Can a match…..box?

Davis: What? A match box?

Veemon: Yes, no, no but a tin can, yes, one beat Mike Tyson.

Davis: Well it can't be that because I don't even know who the heck he is.

Veemon: Try and click no. Maybe because it meant a match for lighters.

Davis: That doesn't make any sense, but alright.

_BOOM_

His smirk starts to descend.

Veemon: Well that didn't work. Let's try-

Davis: _Yes._

_BOOM_

He starts frowning, and he starts clenching his fists.

Davis: Oh come on. How the fuck is it-

Veemon: It's more of a joke, so it's "No but a tin can."

Davis: Let's see.

_Ding_

He starts being relieved, but he's still sweating.

"Phew."

Veemon: Okay now we have 1 life left and we're on the 3rd question.

Davis: Wait, I have 3 lives? Oh man. I knew it. No game creator makes a game that easy. Next question.

When he looks at the question, he starts grumbling.

"O.K. now this game's trying to mess with me."

Veemon: Sdrawkcab Noitseq Siht Rewsna.

Davis: What does that even say?

Veemon clicks a random answer

_Ding_

Davis gets up from his chair, looking confused, looks back and forth from Veemon to the computer.

Davis: K.O.?! Why is it K.O.?!

Veemon: Well I'm not sure, but at least we completed the question.

Both of them look at the next question and began sulking their heads down and cocked their heads back up again with faces that looked peeved and confused. (A/N: It would be better detailed if it was animated, but this is my first fanfic after all.)

Both: Click the answer?! They're all the same answers!

With that, Davis hides his face with one hand while Veemon scratches his head thinking.

Veemon: Are there any instructions to help us?

Realizing he missed that, Davis: Dammit! I forgot about that!

Davis clicks one of the Out Of Order answers and dies. He tries to find a selection to go back to the beginning, but all it says is try again.

Davis: There is no selection to go back to the beginning.

Veemon: Well that's a bummer. We'll just do it without it.

Davis clicks try again and starts clicking the right answers for the first 2 questions, until.

_BOOM_

Davis: Aw crud. Now my mouse hates me.

Veemon: It's alright. We still have 2 lives left.

The lizard digimon clicks K.O

_Ding_

Davis: Wait a second. Rewsna. Maybe if you put it in reverse…..

He writes rewsna down and writes it backwards.

Davis: Rewsna is Answer. Siht is this. Noitseuq is question, and Sdrawkcab is-

Veemon: Backwards.

Davis: Answer this questions backwards. That must be why it's K.O, 'cause K.O is O.K in reverse.

Veemon: *snurf*

Davis: What?

Veemon: Just thinking about what Kari would say if she saw you get crazy over a quiz game.

Sulking and embarrassed to hear that, Davis: Don't pressure me. Alright then, click the answer.

He sighs then clicks the answer randomly.

_Ding_

Veemon: Oh, it meant click _the answer__**. **_Smart.

Davis: Smart, yet stupid. Put the mouse on here. Now don't touch blue.

He carefully puts the mouse out of the game screen and puts it at the button.

_Ding_

Davis: Again, baka. This is outrageous.

Veemon: Now we're in math.

Davis: Oi. One of my worst subjects before Social Studies.

Veemon: The square root of onion?

Davis: Is this one of those puzzles that Izzy loves to solve in his book? If so, then these letters must mean a number. Hahaha. Looks like Tony's bet is going to be a piece of cake. The answer is 28. Yes.

_BOOM_

He starts twitching while smiling. Veemon covers his ears.

Jun was just finishing brushing her teeth and is going to her bed. Based on her smiling, yet droopy-eyed face, she looks like she's going to hit on Joe's brother once again. She was just about to close her eyes until a continuous,

"NNOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jun: *sigh* What has he got himself into now?

After that rage scream, Davis goes for his bed to blow off steam, giving Veemon a chance to take over.

Veemon:_ So it's not 28. I better give Davis a break or his head might explode._

_:et's see. If it's not 28, it might be either carrot or shallots. Whatever that is, it's making me hungry._

Suddenly, the door opens revealing an annoyed looking Jun.

Jun: Alright. What's going on in here?

She looks at Davis whose breathing starts to slow as one hand lets go of his head.

"Never mind. Since you already got that covered. Night."

She closes the door as Veemon guesses.

Veemon: Carrot.

_BOOOM_

As the girl screams, Veemon's head starts to show a blood vessel.

Veemon: O.K. So it's Shallots. Hmm. What are shallots anyway?

As Davis finally starts to calm down, he watches Veemon's forehead as he clicks K.O. Knowing that Veemon's starting to get pissed, he makes himself a bet.

"_Looks like Veemon's starting to get annoyed. I bet he'll quit before he reaches 24."_

_Ding_

Veemon: The answer is really big. An elephant's really big.

_Ding_

Veemon:_ At least the creator still has some sense._

Veemon: Search. What does he mean by sea-

By then, he moves the mouse at a spot with" No" in it.

Veemon: No? _So the answer is invisible, and I have to move the mouse around to find it. Smarts._

He moves the mouse a little Northwest and the screen shows a check with yes in it.

Veemon: Found it.

_Ding_

Veemon: What was the answer to question 2? No, but a tin can, so the lower left.

_BOOM_

Veemon: What?! Oh wait. Those arrows. One of those arrows might lead to the answer. The upper right points to the lower left. Maybe the upper right is the lower left.

_Ding_

Veemon: I'm smart. Choose food.

He looks at all the possible answers and then sweatdropped followed by

"None of these are food."

As he clicked eyeball, Davis starts to snicker.

Veemon: What's so funny?!

Davis gets up from his bead and starts to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Because seeing you click eyeball reminds of a certain video."

"What's so funny about it?"

"This' We Africans eat eyes.' 'No! We Africans do not eat eyes!'"

Veemon starts to chuckle.

"'I don't know what kind of African you are! Bloody Hell!"

With that, Davis and Veemon fell down the bed and laughed hysterically.

Veemon: Wait a sec. What game was he gaming?

Davis: The Impossible Quiz. However, before you say' If you know about that, then tell me the answers,' I watched this video a month ago, so I can only visualize a blur. The only thing I know is that number 10 is teeth, 'cause it meant _chews_ food.'

Hearing the last part, Veemon immediately goes for the mouse and clicks teeth.

_Ding_

"Thanks Davish."

"No problem."

Veemon: What comes after December 2nd? Easy. December 3rd.

_BOOOM_

_AAAAAHHHH_

Veemon starts to get pissed

"What? But it is. December 3rd comes after December 2nd. 3 comes after 2!"

Davis: Try question mark. It may mean what comes after the word 2nd.

Veemon: Makes sense, since whoever made this has a tension of pissing me off.

After going through a crapload of dings, Veemon tries "question mark."

_BOOM_

Veemon began grumbling as he starts clicking the next best thing. N.

_Ding._

Davis: Or maybe is it each text. N comes after 2.

Veemon sighs as he reads the next question.

"Ok. This is too easy. If I was him, I would pick the number dot."

He moves the mouse to click the dot after 12, but he can't.

"O.k then. What about the dot on the I?"

_Ding_

"I thought so. What sound does a bell make? F'taang."

_Ding_

Davis then looks at him with squinted eyes.

"What? It was close enough."

Davis then sits back and watch as Veemon starts to read 14.

"What can you put in a bucket to make it lighter? A torch."

_Ding_

Veemon: Phew.

Davis: It's horse.

"What?"

"The next question. Neigh. Whinny. It's a horse."

"But I can't TYPE horse."

"Then click on the letters."

After the small conversation, Veemon continued to play the game and clicked H-O-R-S-E.

_Ding._

"It's easy so far. What is the seventh letter of the alphabet? A-B-C-D-E-F-G."

Both: G!

_BOOM._

Davis: What the f-

Veemon: HUH?! But it is, isn't it?!

Davis: H.

_Ding._

Veemon, in response, asked in total confusion," Why is it H? It's the EIGHTH letter! This game doesn't make any sense!"

Davis: 17. 24-7?

Veemon: 17.

He _randomly_ clicks the question number.

_Ding_

_Veemon thought, Wow! I can't believe that actually worked._

"STOP. What is this? House, hammer, what kind of answers are those."

Davis said," I don't know. House time. Doesn't make sense. Hammer time? Makes a little more sense. Try that."

In reply, Veemon clicks hammer and gets a _ding_.

"Heh. It worked. Nice one Davis."

As for answering the ridiculous question successfully, they high-fived.

Veemon: 19. Color in the correct order. All it says is BOGGY.

Davis: How about blue, since your color is blue?

Veemon: Blue.

**A/N: Insert sfx.**

"Oh. Because each of the letters represents a color. Now I get this. Orange. Green. Green. And yellow."

_Ding_

Veemon: Deal or no deal? Isn't that one of those shows your dad watched on TV?

Davis: Not sure. All I know is that it sounds like a game show. Try deal.

_BOOOM_

The girl screams again as Veemon, who is frustrated that he lost once again, yelled out, NNNNOOOOOOOOOHOHOHO!

Veemon puts head bangs at the desk as Davis flew to the mouse.

"I think I should go now. You're starting to lose it."

Veemon, while head banging, responded in a quiet," Dangit, dangit, dangit, dammit, dangit."

_Okay then._

After twenty-four clicks of right answers (5 clicks because of the horse question) he picks the most ridiculous answer, seal.

_Ding._

Davis thought,_ "I don't know why the answer's seal, but I'm just going to leave it. Okay. Watch carefully._

The answer boxes are empty. No words. But in a blink of an eye, 3 of the boxes blinked red and the other one blinked green.

_Yes. I saw it._

_(Insert CD break affect)_

_Yes. And I got a skip. O.K. The choice is yours. I'll get a life please._

_BOOM_

Davis became flabbergasted and angry to the fact that the game just lied to him.

"WHAT?! I thought I was the one to choose. NOT the game itself!"

Veemon quietly said, "Now you know how I feel! HAHA"

"You're not helping."

Veemon just smiled even thought that was an opposition.

Davis: _So it lies to me heh. It likes to fool me. Well I'm way ahead of you. I'll just get a skip ahead._

He clicks the bottom right that says "1+ skip."

_Ding_.

_Same change to blank. Yes. No. Cancel. Bran. It's bran because none of the others make sense._

_Ding._

_Number 24. There's nothing here except a box of 5 colors. What kind of game is this playing here?_

Veemon said, "Try dragging the mouse to one of the colors."

As Veemon said, Davis dragged the mouse to the color red.

Davis: LK LES. What the hell is this?

He drags it to yellow.

"He vin. Wait a minute."

He gets a piece of paper and writes the letters in the position they were in.

"LK Hevinles. Now green."

He drags it to green and it says "C'V"

"Clk he V' in lvs."

He drags it to blue and wrote the letters down in the same position, and he does the same for purple.

"Click the V in lives. Alright."

_Ding._

**(I'm surprised he's calm about this, and after that outburst.)**

Davis responded to the question.

"How do you kill a werewolf? Easy. It's uumm. You know what? I'm just going to pick shoe polish. Maybe it might work."

_Ding._

Veemon began laughing again as Davis's mouth dropped to the floor.

"HOW DOES SHOE POLISH KILL A WEREWOLF?! HOW DOES SPRAYING A WEREWOLF KILLS IT?!"

Veemon replied, "Hehehehahahah. Maybe he's turning into a barewolf. Hahahahahaha!"

Davis facepalms himself for the time being and then chuckled for the next 3 minutes.

"Or maybe, the werewolf became barefooted and gave him shoes to die for. Heheheh. But anyway. Next question. Which of these place doesn't exist? Germansweek. Bitchfield. (Veemon started to snicker.) Arsefacey. (Davis started smiling and snickered while Veemon's smile grew.) *Snicker* Blubberhouses."

Veemon, "EhehahahahAH."

Davis continued, "*Snicker* Heheheh. Brown WilLY. Hehehehahahaha."

"EHEHEHEHEHEHAH."

"Hahahahah Budd's Titson! HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH TWATT!"

Both of them guffawed at the screen and kept repeating some of the cities.

"Bitchfield!"

"Arsefacey!"

"EHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA HAH!"

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

The two of them stopped laughing and regained their calm.

Davis said, "Okay. Let's try Arsefacey."

_Ding._

Veemon started to laugh again.

Davis: SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT BITCHFIELD, BUDD'S TITSON, TWATT, AND BROWN WILLY ARE ALL REAL CITIES?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahaheheheheh.

Davis quickly calmed himself while Veemon covered his face with blankets to keep from anyone seeing him laughing. The only part of his face Davis could see is his smile.

"I hope you've been paying attention to the question numbers. Aw man. What was it? I know it's not 21 or 24. It's either 26 or 28. How about 28?"

_Ding._

"How am I doing this? Oh well. I'm getting closer to beating Tony's dare. That's something."

Veemon took off the blankets and finally calmed down.

"What's with the dancing muffin?"

Davis looks at the screen and just said, "Really? It's not a ballet bun because it looks like a muffin. However, because I now know that it lies, I'll just pick that."

_BOOM_

Veemon: Or maybe it realizes its mistake, so it goes back to being honest.

"GAAAHHH. Baka! (He facepalms himself) O.K How about abundance?"

_Ding._

"How is THAT abundance?

Veemon realizes the joke and says, "Oh I get it. A-bun-dance."

"*sigh*"

Davis: What flavor is cardboard? How am I supposed to know this?

Veemon grabs some cardboard.

"Here. Taste it."

Davis licks the cardboard and spat.

"Yuck! Tastes nothing like honey, nor pork. I don't know about Talc, so egg mayonnaise."

_Ding._

Davis faced the ground and shook his head back and forth.

"This quiz is getting weirder and weirder, and also more frustrating each question."

Veemon: It's another mouse path.

"Well that's easy."

Without losing any lives, he clicks the end button and got to 31

Davis just said, "It's just a do-"

But then the game interrupted him.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

Veemon said, "That's three woofs."

_Ding._

Davis: What are the main ingredients of shampoo?

"I don't think it's cats or cricket feces, and it can't be rocks and sausages unless the shampoo smells like meat. Try babycham and human feces, Davish."

He clicks it.

_Ding._

Davis became so shocked that his eyes were at a radius of 6 inches each.

Veemon's eyes widen and began walking out of the room unnoticed. He looked as if he was ready to throw up.

Davis became shocked.

"I USE MY OWN POOP TO CLEAN MY HAIR?! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Davis thought, _Heehee. Wait 'til Jun hears this the next day._

He looks back finding nothing.

_Hey. Where's Veemon? Maybe he went to rinse his tongue. Last time I remembered, he thought shampoo was soda when he came here the first time._

* * *

"Gyak! I can't believe I used purple bubble feces to clean my head, and I don't have any hair."

Veemon was rubbing his head with a bar of washed soap for about 2 minutes.

"I swear, if this soap is made out of feces as well, I'm gonna hurl!"

He looks at the shampoo and began offending its nasty containments.

"You nasty piece of shit. I can't believe I used you for my head, and I can't believe I drank you the first time I came here."

He slowed his tempo, realizing what he just said, and dropped the bar of soap when he gripped on his stomach and ran to the open toilet.

BLECHHH!

* * *

Blechhh!

Davis heard the regurgitation going on in the bathroom.

_Yep. I thought so. Anyway._

"How many letters in his hand?"

He began counting while the bathroom toilet was flushing.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six"

He paused his counting when Veemon came in with a tissue to wipe his mouth looking sick. He groaned and sat down still gripping his stomach.

"Why did I gulped shampoo? WHY?!" Veemon shouted in stomach agony.

"Maybe because you were so curious the first time you came with me to this apartment as Demiveemon. Plus, I tried to stop you from drinking it because it wasn't a beverage, but no, you just said 'It tastes funny, yet funky.' You just kept going."

"Oh."

"Anyway, seven-eight-nine. There are nine letters hands down."

"Wait. Do you think it would be that easy?"

"Actually, no."

"What about seven? There are seven letters that make "his hand."

"Yeah. That would be the answer for a normal quiz. That's too easy. It's 7.

_Ding._

"I can't believe that worked."

Veemon: Elephants don't like mice.

Davis turns around to ask Veemon after he moved the mouse away from the game screen.

While he asks Veemon, the Digimon looked at the screen and saw 3 elephants jumping toward the hole.

"What does he mean by that?"

Veemon didn't listen and pointed to the screen.

"Ughhh. Davish?"

"What?"

_Ding._

He turns around and sees the next question.

"I don't get it. How did I complete this?"

"Well, the only thing I saw were 3 elephants skipping into the mouse hole."

"Anyway."

He clicked the big button.

"Hah. Another skip."

Both of them read the next question.

Davis: A wingless fly?

Knowing the joke, Veemon clicked walk.

_Ding._

Veemon elaborated, "If a fly is wingless, the only thing it can do is walk."

"Oh. Hahaha. Now I get it. Can you get this question wrong?"

Randomly, Veemon clicked one of the four.

_Ding._

Davis exclaimed, "That was just pure luck! Mary Rose sat on a pin."

"Umm. I think it's Mary Rose."

"O.K let's try that."

_Ding._

Davis thought back and said, "Wait a minute. Mary Rose sat on a pin. Mary Rose. OHHOHHHH I get it."

For the first time since first played it 40 minutes ago, Davis checked his number of lives.

_Aww crap. I have only one life left. Please don't do this to me. I have come so far. I'm not going to lose this dare._

He looks at the walking cylinder with eyes.

"Cylindrical Adventures."

_Ding._

Veemon: _Wow. He actually got that right so quickly._

Davis: Aww. Another mouse maze. How hard can it be?

He put the mouse on the button. The mouse is now surrounded by pink a over. Now it's stuck on an island. There are two places not pink. The one with the mouse, and the button that leads to the next question.

"Easy I'll make a bridge and-"

After he right-clicked and made a bridge, he became so overconfident, that he over threw the mouse and it landed on pink.

_BOOM_

_AAAHHH_

Davis yelled, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHHYYYYHYHYHYHYYHHYHYHYYYYYYYYY! THAT'S IT I'M DONE! I'M GOING TO BED. THIS GAME IS STUPID. GOOD NIGHT!"

With that, Veemon watched as his partner, who has both his fists clenched, went to his bed and closed his eyes.

After five minutes, Veemon continued.

He made it to 45, and then he quit.

It's 12:00 a.m. and now the computer is off. Everyone is asleep now, but in one of the apartments close to his, one of the windows is still glowing with light

* * *

**I kinda skipped Veemon's part, but here's some surveillance I took when he failed to complete 45.**

**Surveillance On.**

**Ding.**

**Veemon: Alright. Wait, what? What the heck is this? Is this hieroglyphics or something. What kind of language is THIS? EVEN the ANSWERS are written in gibberish. I'll choose the bottom left.**

**BOOM.**

**"O.K What about the bottom right?"**

**BOOM.**

**"HOW ABOUT THE TOP LEFT?"**

**BOOM AHHHHH**

**"THAT'S IT! I'M SHUTTING THIS DOWN! I HATE THIS FUCKING GAME!**

**Surveillance off.**

**Well well. Someone just used Tony's exact quote.**

** I know this. Once they meet Tony anywhere in the school, after school, they're going to punch him for daring them to play a ridiculously difficult game.**

**HMMM. I wonder who's next?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. SubspaceChronicXXV here. Last time, we had the main course start their quiz play and we know the results right.**

**Davis:*Snore* No! No more questions! I can't take it anymore!**

**Veemon: These hieroglyphics. Gah!**

**Nightmares. Great. Just great. Anyway here's the secondary gameplay from one of the digidestined.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

That night at 11:00….

It was past bedtime, but Yolei isn't sleeping. She starts up and heads for her computer to switch it on. Hawkmon wakes up and watches as she clicks the search bar and types the first two letters. She then stops and thinks about what she's doing.

_I can't believe I'm doing this past my bedtime, _Yolei thought,_ If my parents see me awake in the middle of curfew, I would be dead. Oh well. Since they're sleeping, what the heck? How hard could it be?_

Hawkmon looked at the first two letters and immediately realized what she's doing.

_Im? What she mean by-, _Hawkmon thought curiously, _surely she's not going to do what I think she's doing, and in the middle of the night too?_

Making her decision, Yolei finished typing.

* * *

_Flashback…._

"_The sun sure is beautiful at sunset," Yolei said, "Don't you think so Ken?"_

_Those two lovebirds were having a picnic at the park nest to the beach an hour after school finished. They were just enjoying the last of their picnic by watching the sunset, except for Hawkmon who was just cleaning his shuriken._

_Ken smiled, "Yeah. I guess it is."_

_They both smiled at each other, holding hands as the sun descends on them and down the horizon. The sky around the sun changed from orange to vermillion as the picnic was closing to an end._

_Hawkmon said, "Well, it looks like it's almost time to leave."_

_Wormmon agreed, "Yeah, you said it. Hey how about one last game before we depart apart?"_

_Hawkmon smirked. He knew this would happen. Things were starting to get a little bland after watching the sunlight for about 30 minutes. Plus, Wormmon makes up the third craziest games next to Veemon and Davis._

_Hawkmon replied, "Alright. What are we playing this time?"_

_Wormmon knew the craziest games he made were Digiduel and Elaborate, but they both end up in injuries, especially Elaborate and Guess since Veemon cheats by the changing the person he's thinking that is nothing like the characteristics of who it is. For example, Veemon elaborates Davis's characteristics: brave, cocky, and hasty, but because he was losing 4-2, he said the answer was Sora, who was nothing like Davis. The result was two blows in the head, one from Gatomon, and one from Biyomon, who was just coming in._

_He realized this and just said, "It's nothing new. Just I spy."_

_Hawkmon was relieved. He thought it was something like Hide n Bonk, but at least it wasn't life-threathening._

"_Alright. You go first."_

_Wormmon looked around for something subtle for Hawkmon to find unseen. Plus, he's trying to test Hawkmon's sight._

"_I spy with my little eye a speck of dust."_

_With that task already set, Hawkmon began looking around for a speck of dust. He looked around searching for dust, but he realized now how easy it is._

"_That's not difficult at all. Specks of dust are everywhere, even on my feathers."_

_He wiped his feathers to form a small ball of dust and handed it to Wormmon. Impressed, Wormmon became mesmerized at the ball of dust. After all, he doesn't have any hands to hold onto. Hawkmon smirked as he looked for something that even he can't see. After thinking for a minute, he finally got his answer._

_He closed his eyes saying, "I spy with my little eye, something tiny, living, and contains something related to a brain."_

_Wormmon began thinking. He kept brainstorming about the I Spy answer until three kids approached and knocked him to another subject._

"_Davis, "Wormmon answered._

_Hawkmon began laughing and thought, __**Oh wow. Are you serious? He could've picked a cell, but no, he said Davis.**_

_Then, he calmed himself and said, "I'm sorry, but it's not Davis."_

_Wormmon turned to him and said, "I know it's not Davis because the answer is a cell."_

_Hawkmon's eyes became wide open and his beak opened. One of his legs was also risen up from the ground, losing his balance. Then, he just fell on his back._

_Hawkmon, eyes still wide open, thought, __**But how? How could he have known it was a cell all along? He even said before that he doesn't even know about Life Science at all. I didn't even see Ken tutoring him about that subject, so how? Could he be psychic, read, and interpret my thoughts?**_

_Wormmon then turned to the direction he was facing and turned to Hawkmon._

"_I meant over there, "Wormmon answered to the paralyzed bird digimon._

_Yolei and Ken heard the conversation from afar and turned to where Wormmon's facing. Approaching them were three kids, all of them with digimon partners. One of the partners was Gatomon, the other one being Patamon, and the last one is Veemon. Hawkmon gets up and, too, faces at the direction of Wormmon's visual._

_Yolei was the first to greet the incoming people._

"_Hey Davis, Kari, T.K. How's it going?"_

_The three kids stopped close to the picnic. Veemon walked up to Wormmon and Hawkmon while the other two stayed with the kids of light and hope._

_Veemon greeted, "Hey. How's it going?"_

_Wormmon answered, "Oh it's no troubles. We were just playing I Spy, but Hawkmon fell to the recent I Spy search."_

_Veemon asked, "Really? What was the search and find particle?"_

"_A cell."_

_Veemon drooped, "Oh. I see."_

_Hawkmon joined in, "But Veemon. You said that Wormmon doesn't know anything about Life Science, didn't you? "_

_Veemon nodded. Then Hawkmon pointed to Wormmon unbelievably, "So how is he knowledgeable about cells when he's not familiar about it?"_

_Wormmon turned to Hawkmon and disagreed, "Actually, I know everything about the cell. There's the mitochondria, vacuole, cell membrane, genetics, nucleus, and-"_

"_Alright alright. We get it! "Veemon and Hawkmon exclaimed._

_Meanwhile, the others were discussing recent news._

_Yolei asked, "So why were you heading inside the school? It's late, and it's Friday. You didn't get detention, did you?"_

_T.K answered for Davis._

"_No. Some boy named Tony stayed late in the school to play some game in the computer lab."_

_Ken jolted by the name. "Tony Gaua or Tony Seguda?"_

_This time Patamon replied. "We don't know who he is, but he raged boiling red and quit the game."_

_Yolei said in disbelief, "Oh really. An easy game? What game is this called anyway?"_

_Davis smiled and happily answered for her._

"_The Impossible Quiz."_

_Yolei immediately got up and said, "I'll do it."_

_Davis, stunned by Yolei's quick rise, asked, "Come again?"_

_Yolei repeated, "I'll do it. A quiz? How hard can it be?"_

_Gatomon joked, "Apparently super difficult coming from a guy who breaks eardrums."_

_They all laughed and parted way to their homes._

* * *

"Found it! "Yolei quietly exclaimed_._

On her monitor screen, it shows the search results, again, the Impossible Quiz is all over the first 10. She clicks the first one which takes her to a sight called . Hawkmon joins in and notified Yolei presenting his awaken condition. They both wait patiently as the screen shows 79% complete. After about 10 seconds, the games shows a selection saying Begin. She clicks it, but accidently holds it, which the selections now shows uh-oh. She lets go and lets it show the title screen. On the selection menu, it gives her four choices: Play, Instructions, credits, and Splapp-me-do's deviantart.

Yolei whispered, "I better precautions and click instructions."

She clicks the instructions and both of them venture through.

"Try to beat the quiz by answering all of the questions. It's as simple as that, or is it? "Both read.

Yolei smirked. "Oh come on. How crazy could any of the questions could get?"

They continue reading. "The questions are far from easy. Some require insane logic, others are completely down to guessing."

Yolei began feeling concerned. "Oh no. Don't tell me there are infinityx80 questions."

Hawkmon just told her, "Let's just finish reading and find out."

"O.K."

They both set their eyes on the words.

"It's hard, but it's not impossible!"

Yolei calmed herself. "Well that explains it."

"You have three lives throughout the quiz, "They continued, "Get an answer incorrect and you'll lose one."

_Of course you'll lose a life just by getting an answer wrong, _Yolei thought.

"Lose all three lives and it's game over."

Hawkmon asked, "Are there any obstacles because by the sound of lives, it sounds like it's going to be brutal?"

Yolei answered him by going to the next page.

"Skips. Complete a certain number of questions correctly, and you'll be awarded with a skip. Skips let you skip a question if you are finding it too difficult."

"Oh boy, "Yolei sulked, "Or simply can't be arsed."

Yolei turned away snickering while Hawkmon, by the thought of it, became disgusted and happy at the same time.

"This is seriously disgusting, "Hawkmon said, hiding his head with his feathers.

Yolei looked back at the screen and ignored the nasty sentence and read on.

"There are 7 to be earned. A few questions cannot be skipped, and must be completed."

Hawkmon looked at the screen again and began reading the bottom section.

"Bombs. Bomb questions are timed. You have until the bomb detonates to complete the question otherwise it's game over. The time limits range from a generous 10 seconds to an evil 1 second."

Hawkmon asked in disbelief, "Are you serious?!"

He reads the last two words bubbled up in a parenthesis.

"Yes really. This guy is evil. He's trolling all who play in this ridiculous game."

Yolei became the mouse and keyboard user once again.

"Well let's see how ridiculous it is. You'll never know."

Yolei returned to the title menu and clicked play. The first question shows up.

"How many holes in a polo? "Yolei asked, "Probably a shirt so four."

_Ding._

_This is only the first question, _Yolei thought, it only starts there_. I bet I'll survive until number 50, if there is a 50 that is._

Hawkmon reads the next interrogation.

"Can a match box? Hmm. A joke. I bet it's no, but a tin can."

Yolei clicked Hawkmon's answer.

_Ding._

Yolei laughed a little. "Heheh. I kinda get it, sort of."

They both read the next question, both looking puzzled at first.

Hawkmon asked with head slightly slanted to the right with his thinking face, "Sdrawkcab noitseuq siht rewsna? What kind of complex question is that?"

After a minute of looking and reading the question, she quickly found out the catch.

YOlei gasped, "Ohhh. It's backwards."

"Huh?"

Yolei pointed word for word. "See. Answer this question backwards. That's the question. Let's see. There's k.o, what, I don't understand, and tennis elbow."

Hawkmon snickered, "Where did he get tennis elbow and what kind of an answer is that?"

"I don't know. "Yolei replied with her smile rising.

_And this is just the start of logic hell. _Yolei thought. She looks at the first answer. _K.O seems sensible since it goes with the backwards question._

_Ding._

_Yep. Exactamundo. _She smirked.

Hawkmon couldn't believe that worked. He's perplexed about the K.O answer being correct since it's senseless to him, but he just forget it and moved on. They both read the next question only to have their faces droop in confusion.

"Hawkmon."

"Yes Yolei?"

"You're just as perplexed at this as I am right?"

Hawkmon nodded.

Yolei leaned back to the chair and her hands are pointing to the screen.

"So then what's the answer? They're all the same answer. Out of order."

"Hey. I'm not a whiz at this, but I'm guessing this is as far as it goes."

"Oh come on. There should be more than tha.. "Yolei leans forward and puts her hand on the mouse. "Wait a second. Let me try something. "

She moves the mouse and places it on the question. She moves it down until it reaches "the answer" before she clicks it.

_Ding._

She turns to the bird digimon.

"You were saying."

He ignores her remark and looks at the next question.

"This isn't a quiz anymore just by looking at that."

He points Yolei to the screen, which shows the next "question." She looks at it and reads it.

"Put the mouse on here." Yolei read. She puts the mouse on the red button. The screen becomes blue, except there are some lighter blue face and arrow marks. A sad face looks at the red button where the mouse is and the happy face looks at the other red button on the other side of the game.

"Now don't touch blue, "Hawkmon finished, "No quiz is like this. It never does, but I can't argue, it's just a game."

Yolei just smirked thinking it's easy. She sees the big white opening that actually makes it even easier. She could just move the mouse out of the game and go around it and reach the other button. However, what's she's oblivious to is the fact that once you put the mouse out of the game, you lose a life.

_This is just easy peasy._ Yolei thought. She moves the mouse out of the game.

_BOOM!_

The screen turns white again and shows the beginning direction again.

Hawkmon sulked, "Here we go. Onto hell."

Yolei was just sitting there with her face open until she figured the catch.

"So I can't leave the game or it takes one of lives. Nice try." She still has her own trick in the sleeve. She put the mouse on the red button. Once the screen became blue, she clicked on the mouse and held it. Next, she moved the mouse through the blue screen and clicked the other red button. Hawkmon did nothing but gawked. He was sure the direction was not to hover and move through blue.

_Ding._

"Okay. Now that that's over, how about you guess the answer to what the heck is that?" Yolei asked dumbfounded.

He read with squinted eyes in confusion. "The square root of onion. Hahahah. What the hell?"

The night blooms on as the moon's shiny reflected rays meet the ground in the color of silver. One of the bright lights shining in Yolei's bedroom. Hawkmon laughed for about 10 seconds until a faint scream hit both him and Yolei.

He gets up and faces Yolei. "Do you hear something?"

Yolei pauses and began concentrating on her ear. She could hear it, but it's faint. Somehow, she recognized the yell.

"Is that Davis?"

The small hawk monster doubted that, but he heard it again. All he could hear was "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." But by the logic of the impossible Quiz, he just assumed it was him by voice.

"Funny. He must be playing the Impossible Quiz as well."

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't know. I just guessed."

The love and sincerity digidestined continued on while Hawkmon opens the drawer and closes it with binoculars in feathery hands. Yolei was still thinking the square root of onion.

"It can't be pi. Pi is an irrational number. It can't be squared. 28? Nah. It might have something to do with food and relations. When in doubt, think outside the box." She smiled as she starts deciding on the two choices she has left.

At the window, Hawkmon looks through the binoculars to search for Davis's apartment, the scream still could be heard. He found the location, only to find Davis's hands over his scrunched up head and Veemon covering his ears with his eyes googled up.

_Yep. _Hawkmon confirmed. _It's those two alright. I wonder what question broke him. Might be number 4 or 5._

He goes on watching Davis screams until he stopped and walked to his bed, his hands still locked on his head. Veemon takes over, but Jun comes in all of sudden.

_Jun's asking them something. I wonder what-oh never mind. She left. What question is Veemon playing now?_

He looks at a different angle, only to find a faint spot.

_What is that? Is that a six?_ His face turned sarcastic. _Don't tell me it's the square root to onion question. He at the same pace as we are, except he has a problem with math. And I thought he would get math with food, since Veemon's a bottomless pit, basically._

Yolei finally decided her answer.

"I think it's something related to onion. Carrot isn't, so maybe it's shallots. I don't know what that is, but I'm just going with it."

_Ding._

She reads the next question.

"The answer is really big. An elephant."

_Ding._

"Oh wow. First try. O.K next Q. Search? "

There was nothing she could do but randomly hover around the screen. All she could find were 7 suggestions, but only one was green. She clicked that one and obviously got it correct. She decides to take a break and kick back for a while; in fact, too far back.

She lost her balance on the chair and the chair slipped and fell. Surprisingly, Hawkmon was so busy watching Veemon at the Motomiya apartment that he couldn't hear anything in the bedroom like Yolei. Yolei looked up and found Hawkmon just standing there with binoculars on him.

"Uhh. What are you doing?" Yolei asked him, "The night is not a bright place or good time for sightseeing.

He didn't answer. However, he did say something.

"Heh. Veemon's mindfucked."

Yolei heard it faintly, but she could still make out the words he's making.

Hawkmon broke off mesmerizing when Yolei asked him something.

"Veemon? What do you mean Veemon's mindblowned?"

Hawkmon gave her the binoculars.

"See for yourself."

Now they switched places. Yolei is now watching Veemon and Hawkmon's playing.

Hawkmon read the question, only to find this perplexing.

"What was the answer to question 2? That's simple enough. It's the bottom left."

_BOOOM_

He rubs his head in frustration and complains quietly, but a little louder.

"But it is. It's that one. I saw it."

By accident, he pressed windows movie maker while banging on the desk. He also clicked record.

He makes his way over to number two.

"There you see game. It's the bottom left, but you called it incorrect, "Hawkmon steamed and flapped his wings, "So how the freaking fuck did you mess this up, "he calms down but starts going crazy. "Who made this? Whoever made this is a dick. Is he crazy? He's a troll. This person is a freaking troll!"

Yolei watches as Davis joins in and snickers at Veemon.

"What is he laughing about? "she wondered, "Now they're both laughing on the ground. What did Davis even say that was humorous?"

Little did they know, the light outside is on.

Hawkmon relieved himself from overreacting and continued on.

He looked closely at number 9's answers and finally noticed the arrows.

"Maybe those arrows represent what is what, so the top right is the bottom left. This guy's level of logic may be a little more than Yolei, but it doesn't beat Izzy's knowledge. For me, though, this guy's logic is way beyond me." Hawkmon points to the desk, "This is me. He's-" He quickly points far off in a direction in a millionth of a second, "WAY over there. H-he's still going. He's still walking off. Even though I'm made of data, I 'm still clueless. Who the fucking hell is this guy?!"

The light turns off, but turns on again. The next thing the 02 love and sincerity team heard was a knock at the door.

Yolei and Hawkmon's boiled.

"Yolei. I know you're awake."

Both:*gulp*

Yolei quickly ran to the drawers and quietly opened it and placed the binoculars in. After she closed it, she bolted to the bed and covered herself in sheets.

"Night. "Yolei whispered.

Hawkmon waited for about 30 minutes until the lights turned off before he continued on.

"Anyway. Choose food."

He looked at his answers, but felt trolled.

"None of these are food. How are any of these food? Come on. An eye?"

* * *

"I can't believe I going to pick teeth."

_Ding._

He just looked at the screen and grunted.

"I don't even know why that worked, but he's way beyond me."

He reads the next question.

"What comes after December 2nd? Simple. December 3rd."

_BOOM!_

_AAAAH!_

He just looked mad, but he just clicked the top right X.

"I hate this game so fucking much. FUCK The Impossible Quiz!"

He starts shutting it down, but the only thing stopping him is the windows movie maker.

"Oop. I forgot."

He quit the Move Maker and Started shutting down.

"I'm glad I'm not the one that guy dared. If it was me, I would gladly refuse."

_Or slap him for making something so ridiculous like that._

He goes to slumber as the computer finishes shutting down. Before the end, though, it showed a pop-up saying "Recording done."

* * *

**This one was rushed as well. Sorry.**

**Well. I didn't expect Hawkmon to go all out KSI Rage mode. Wow I didn't know he had it in him.**

**It was short, but it was because they weren't taking it too seriously. However, Hawkmon was overreacting. Hahahahah.**


End file.
